


Um Novo Passo

by Lara_Boger



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: O pedido que estava ensaiando há tempos e planejando nos mínimos detalhes acabou revelado em apenas duas palavras.





	Um Novo Passo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 28/04/2010

**Um novo passo**

 

Olhou pela janela. Viu as luzes da cidade, o aglomerado de pessoas que desfrutavam daquela noite de sexta-feira, ouviu o som dos carros e tudo o mais que poderia esperar de uma cidade como Tóquio.

Sorriu pra si mesmo. Isso pouco lhe fazia diferença. Seiji não estava nem um pouco interessado aquele burburinho, tinha algo bem mais importante a fazer.

Sono estava ali, em seu apartamento, deitado no sofá e com a cabeça em seu colo.

O mais velho havia prometido aparecer naquela noite e cumprira a promessa embora Seiji não tivesse criado expectativas. Seu namorado tinha muito trabalho a fazer, com prazos apertados para cumprir com a editora e não queria atrapalhar. Porém mal pôde conter o próprio sorriso ao ouvir a campainha e vê-lo em sua porta bem na hora marcada.

Sentia-se culpado ao ver as olheiras acentuadas no rosto bonto de Sono. Quantas noites não devia ter passado em claro para dar conta de todos os textos? Sabia por experiência própria que a vida de um mangaka não era fácil, e no caso de seu namorado era mais complicado ainda, pois era famoso.

Perceber o esforço que ele fazia para lhe dar atenção deixava-o entre o lisonjeio e a culpa, principalmente ao vê-lo lutando contra o cansaço e se esforçando para manter uma conversa.

Não se importou ao perceber que ele perdera a batalha contra a exaustão. Com cuidado, colocou-o deitado no sofá, sentou-se ao seu lado e deixou que a cabeça ficasse em seu colo. Concentrou-se em fazer um carinho nos cabelos claros e embalar aquele descanso. Sorriu discretamente ao percebê-lo se ajeitando e murmurando em resposta ao afago. Gostava de mimar o loiro. Ele merecia.

E pensar que por um motivo tão pequeno quase o perdeu... graças a Kami-sama Sono havia lhe perdoado. Que direito tinha de questionar o passado dele ou com que freqüência outros tinham passado em sua vida? Sono era carente de afeto e buscava felicidade da única forma que parecia estar ao seu alcance e Seiji não tinha nenhuma autoridade para cobra-lo.

Por sorte caíra em si a tempo de consertar o estrago, não valia a pena perde-lo por algo tão tolo. Agora, só podia cuidar e esperar que ele estivesse realmente feliz ao seu lado, e assim quem sabe ter a coragem de propor o passo seguinte?

Condenou-se por ser tão covarde, mas não tinha como negar que talvez fosse um sonho distante, uma loucura. Quais eram as chances de Sono aceitar uma proposta daquelas? Nulas.. baixíssimas na melhor das hipóteses. Já era muito o fato de ele ter aceitado alguém tão mais novo. Era melhor ficar calado e aceitar o que já tinha, que já era muito.

" _Melhor e mais seguro..."_  pensou, distraído enquanto olhava para o teto, sem cessar o toque carinhoso, pensando naquela ideia que lhe perturbava há muito. Não soube por quanto tempo permaneceu assim, mas quando finalmente cansou-se daquele teto branco e sem graça, deparou-se com os olhos cor de mel de Sono fitando-o de forma atenta.

\- Nossa, que susto Sono-san! Nem percebi que já estava acordado!

\- Não devia ter me deixado dormir, Seiji-kun. Era pra termos passado esse tempo juntos.

\- E não estamos?

\- Você entendeu... – disse malicioso.

\- Ah, mas você estava cansado, não tive coragem de te acordar. Está trabalhando demais. Quantas noites passou em claro dessa vez?

\- Duas.

\- Duas noites?! Está esse tempo todo sem dormir?

\- Era a única forma de terminar o trabalho dentro do prazo. Não quis te pedir ajuda, porque você também tem o seu trabalho.

\- Poderia ter me telefonado e dito que estava cansado e não poderia vir.

\- É, mas assim eu ia morrer de saudade! – respondeu, fazendo bico.

Seiji não resistiu ao jeito carente e irresistível do mais velho. Debruçou-se um pouco e beijou seus lábios.

\- Você é teimoso demais. – comentou rindo.

\- Tenho que ser. E então, no que estava pensando?

\- Em nada.

\- Estava distraído demais pra quem não pensava em nada.

\- Coisa minha. – despistou.

\- Não quer mesmo me contar, hein? Tudo bem, não vou te pressionar. Quer sair um pouco? Sei que te fiz perder muito tempo, mas ainda podemos aproveitar.

\- Prefiro ficar aqui com você, Sono-san. Eu também senti muito a sua falta.

\- Hai, vamos ficar então.

O peso sobre suas pernas sumir, e antes que pudesse estranhar e reclamar sentiu a mão do mais velho acarinhando seu rosto. Sem perceber inclinou a cabeça para desfrutar melhor daquele toque. E o longo beijo que trocaram foi apenas um pretexto para tudo mais que viesse a seguir.

Um marcou cada pedacinho da pele do outro com beijos e marcas típicas de amor, enquanto se perdiam em sensações únicas naquele contato tão íntimo, exposto em cada sussurro rouco ou gemido lânguido, quando o prazer do outro era decisivo para o seu próprio e pequenas coisas ganhavam dimensões únicas.

A voz rouca enquanto Sono dizia seu nome, a pele sensível ao mínimo toque... os traços delicados do rosto se transformando em algo indescritível no momento do orgasmo... tudo que não poderia ser dito em palavras.

Deitado sobre ele, sentia a respiração rápida. Pela proximidade, também era capaz de ouvir o coração acelerado do mais velho, em batidas tão velozes quanto o seu próprio. Levantou um pouco a cabeça querendo vê-lo: descabelado, vermelho, olhos fechados e lábios levemente inchados. Mais belo do que nunca.

\- Sono-san? – chamou-o baixinho enquanto lhe fez um carinho suave nos cabelos. Teve como resposta algo parecido com um ronronar. Não esperava nenhuma palavra, o loiro ficava perdido demais para formular qualquer espécie de pensamento coerente e Seiji adorava obter aquelas respostas tão vagas. – Você fica lindo desse jeito...

Sentiu um carinho em suas costas como resposta ao elogio que nunca se cansava de fazer. Logo viu seus olhos cor de mel e o sorriso infantil. Sono as vezes parecia uma criança e Seiji custava a se lembrar da diferença de idade entre eles. O loiro era realmente dez anos mais velho?

Os lábios inchados lhe chamaram para o beijo de forma irresistível, e não fez qualquer esforço contrário àquele desejo. Tirando o peso sobre o namorado, deitou-se ao lado, acarinhando o rosto enquanto ele lhe fitava de forma serena.

Seiji sentia uma paz tão grande quando estava ao seu lado, sentia-se tão bem... nessas horas a vontade de mantê-lo ali de forma permanente lhe parecia incontrolável. E por instinto o pedido que estava ensaiando há tempos, planejando de forma cuidadosa e nos mínimos detalhes acabou tendo voz de forma direta. Tão direta quanto no dia em que lhe pediu em namoro.

\- Mora comigo?

Mal conseguiu acreditar no próprio descontrole. Não conseguiu respirar e sua vontade foi bater a cabeça na parede. Nunca tinham falado sobre isso... aquele era um passo sério demais. E se Sono não quisesse? E se não estivessem prontos para isso? E se o achasse criança demais para um passo desses?

E por que ele estava demorando tanto a lhe dar um "não" como resposta?

\- No meu apartamento ou no seu?

" _Sim? Ele disse sim?"_

Mal conseguiu crer na resposta. Será que tinha escutado errado? Chegou até a considerar a hipótese mas isso logo foi descartado ao ver o sorriso do namorado: um gesto que não deixava margem para dúvidas. Era um "sim", ele tinha aceitado.

O ar finalmente tinha voltado aos seus pulmões e cedendo a mais um impulso incontrolável jogou-se nos braços de Sono, beijando seu rosto inteiro. O loiro riu, achando graça da situação mas correspondeu plenamente aos gestos carinhosos e expansivos, correspondendo ao beijo sôfrego que devorou seus lábios sem cessar o abraço apertado ou desejar qualquer forma de distância naquele momento.

E no meio daquele beijo, sentiu quando Sono abriu as pernas para que se acomodasse melhor, e quando seu próprio corpo reagiu ao convite implícito.

Sorriu. A vida podia ser mais simples do que imaginava ser.

**Fim**


End file.
